


The Rink Was His Home

by orphan_account



Series: December 2016 Fluff Prompts [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Skating, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jehan, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Montparnasse, mentions of bottom surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 3: Ice Skating





	

“No,” Montparnasse said.

Jehan didn’t understand. “Why don’t you want to go ice skating? It’s fun!”

“I have a certain image and ice skating doesn’t fit in with that.”

“Neither does going to my poetry slams.” Jehan raised their eyebrow and crossed their arms.

Montparnasse sighed. “Well...” He realized he didn’t have an actual reason why he didn’t like ice skating. “Fine,” he conceded.

Jehan’s eyes lit up and they smiled brightly. “Alright. Let’s go!” They led Montparnasse out the door and to the car. The two got in the car and Jehan started to drive to the ice skating rink.

When they got there, Montparnasse sighed in relief. Jehan didn’t question it.

They rented skates and got on the ice, holding hands. Montparnasse surged forward and started to skate in the middle. Jehan kept their arm out for balance, even though they didn’t need it.

After about an hour, they got off of the ice and walked inside the lodge. Montparnasse saw someone he knew and said, “Hi, Jenny!” He saw the kid trailing at her feet. He gasped, bending down to meet his height. “And who’s this cutie?”

The kid giggled, sticking his thumb in his mouth. Jenny replied, “This is Ben. Say hi, Benny!” Ben waved hi. She picked him up. “Good boy!” Jenny replied. “So,” she said, turning her attention to Montparnasse. “How’ve you been? We miss you on the circuit.”

Montparnasse tightly smiled as Jehan smirked. Jehan asked, “Circuit, huh? So you used to do this professionally?”

Montparnasse muttered, “I was an amateur on my way to the Olympics. That’s when I fell in with the Patron-Minette. They helped me figure myself out, I quit skating, and started transitioning.”

Jenny smiled and pointed at Jehan. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Montparnasse shook his head. “Nope. Jehan is my lovely partner who uses they/them pronouns.” He smiled. Jehan rested their head on Montparnasse’s shoulder. “I think they’re getting a bit tired, aren’t you?” Jehan closed their eyes and nodded. “We better go get them into a bed before they collapse. It was nice to see you again, Jenny.”

On the car ride home, Jehan asked, “You were on your way to the Olympics. Why’d you quit?”

Montparnasse sighed and started to explain, “They wouldn’t let me compete as a guy if I didn’t get the surgery. And I wasn’t planning on getting it, so I left. The only reason for me even being a skater was the Olympics. That was always the endgame. But they wouldn’t let me compete as a guy, so I left skating. It was the best decision I ever made.”


End file.
